The Current
by kingdemure
Summary: Bolin is trying to get inside Asami's head. Originally posted on tumblr. *lemons!*


"What do you want me to say?" She said as she slowly hiked up the hem of her skirt and propped herself on to the kitchen counter.

_You must really think you're getting inside my head sir…you're not. Nope. _

She knew she had him right where she wanted him; in a tizzy and while she played aloof with her feelings. He walked over to her and placed his hands on both sides of her as she gave him a devilish smirk.

"I don't want to play this game with you." Languished, he looked into her eyes. They twinkled as he stared hard; it was a lucid shade of emerald, jade, and some beautiful shade of green that had caught him in its current.

_If her eyes are the current then she must be the lazy lifeguard paying me no mind._ He thought and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny, Earthbender?" Soft black hair moving so slightly it broke him out of his trance. Her eyebrow perked up. "Are you gonna let me in on the joke…?" Waiting for a reply, she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"I think you are a lazy lifeguard Asami." Smiling, he knew she wouldn't get it.

_There he goes again with that stupid smile. _

"What." Her face turned up as if she had smelled an old fish. "What is that even supposed to mean Bo?" she huffed.

"Umm, it means-" He motioned her to come closer. Asami moved closer and placed her long slender fingers on his gorgeously built shoulders rubbing them. He licked his lips and drew his mouth to her ear. "You need to save _Me_." he whispered seductively. "I feel like I'm drowning and you aren't doing a damn thing to help."

She blinked.

The words he told her had made her shiver. "Then what do you really want to know?" she was breathless and unknowingly her hands started to trail down from his shoulders to his waist.

Bolin had flipped the script

Comfort was something she wanted, needed since the war ended four years ago but she had pushed off love, romance, and tentatively sex to continue her family's legacy. Asami was more focused and cautious about these things, he could tell in her actions towards him. She was playing tug of war with his heart and he was simply tired of it. Bolin moved back and looked down at the space between them.

"I want to know…Do" he trailed off.

"I feel the same way you do? Yes." A sullen look framed her face as she replied. "I just never figured if it would work since we are friends and everything. I always felt closer to you even, during and after the war." He placed his hand on her face and she quickly nuzzled it. "It's like a magnet. Your positivity, your kind-" He pressed his lips against hers. Taken by surprise Asami dropped herself down from the kitchen counter and walked away quickly to her room upstairs.

"Asami! I'm sorr-" he shouted back at her as the door swung opened.

_What the hell are you doing? You just scared the girl off. You blew it Bo. _He felt stupid for initiating a kiss like that. All he could do now was sit on the couch and lament about how he truly messed up by pushing himself on her like that.

ℑℑℑℑ

15 minutes later he felt this nagging feeling come over him.

_Go ahead and see about her dummy. Just check on the woman and tell her you're sorry. _The nags began to get louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. "FINE, I'll go." He brushed himself off and began to climb the long steps upstairs.

The hallway was dark and the sound of the heavy rain outside didn't help make it feel less eerie. He continued to walk until he saw her door, it was cracked open. He could hear Asami sniffling and began to feel even worse.

_You made her cry._ He sighed and tapped on the door.

"GO AWAY BO!" she sniffed. Her feelings weren't hurt but she had felt overwhelmed by the overload of emotions and the kiss itself. She didn't want to feel things for him but it had become a struggle for the last year to keep them bottled up.

"Asami, I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I got carried away. I'm sorry Asami really I am." he confess as he slowly let himself in the room. Asami stood and looked at him as if he didn't belong…well because he didn't.

"I just want to be alone." she cried moving away as he reached for her hand. This broke him. Bolin wanted nothing else to do but to hold Asami and make her feel better but she could not and would not allow it. It was as if she had placed a hold on her heart. But what he didn't know was that it was hurting her as well.

"I understand." He whispered and moved towards the room door but a hand stopped him.

"Bo." Asami had reached her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. "I want you but I just don't know. I'm tired of fighting it." she sighed.

He ran his hands into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to feel like you're torn between wanting to be with me or not." he lamented. "Because I'm sure I want to be with you Ms. Sato and I respect you, whatever decision you make." He was genuine; she felt that as she sunk into his clutches.

Asami began to feel a tingle in her heart and looked into his eyes. Love washed over her and dove in to kiss him stop kissing him long enough to look at him. She grabbed his hand and walked over to her bed. She sat first and motioned him to sit next to her, staring she wished she could read every thought he had on his mind.

"So what are we Asami?" he broke through her thoughts.

She paused for a second and kissed him again causing him to fall backwards.

"I want to be with you and I want you to be with me." she smiled sitting on top of him. "My heart is yours but I need for you to be careful Bolin. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I trust you." She trusted him with her all, just as she trusted him with her life that day at the airfield.

_I think I might love her. _

He smiled as he sat up and grabbed her hips. "I trust you too and I couldn't imagine doing anything to betray that." Looking into her eyes at that moment he felt the deeper connection they held. He wanted to be inside of her, inside her heart.

After taking in everything they talked about there was a long silence. They just gazed at each other, so deep that their eyes were doing everything that their bodies hadn't even begun to do. Someone had to make a move, say something, and do something. Asami pursed her lips and started to speak but he took his mouth and crashed it into hers. Bolin wrapped his arms around Asami and began to press his fingertips on the small of her back.

"I want you in every way." he growled.

_Oh spirits she is the one. _

"Every way?" she purred. He gasped and started to claw off her jacket and roamed his hands under her shirt. Pushing him back down on the bed, she removed herself and slowly took off her clothes. Bolin sat up on his forearms and drank the sight of Asami getting undressed.

_Yes. Yes._

Like his own private show and she was his personal stripper.

Watching.

Wanting.

In awe.

Her fingertips ran across the many buttons and zippers until it all pooled into a pile on the floor. She was in nothing but her underwear, lacy and as black as her hair with matching garters he couldn't help but desire her. _Asami was smart. Asami was beautiful. Asami was sexy. She was everything._ His mind raced as she climbed back into the bed. Bolin only had on his wife-beater and his pants unbuttoned; he was very hard and very noticeable as her hand crept up his thigh.

"Is that for me sir?" she breathed huskily crawling up to his face. He was huge and she honestly didn't know what she could do with it.

"Why yes it is ma'am." he smirked capturing her lips as he grabbed her hips to flip her over on her back. Tasting her tongue he had the urge to taste her body in full. Everywhere that his hands are going and have been: from her supple breasts down to her soft belly. He flipped her over where her bare back ached for his touch and gladly he obliged. The places he had dreamed about for the last two years were now a reality.

"Wow" Bolin was in great adorn.

He slid his fingers into her waistband and pulled them down quickly. She gasped anticipating the next motion as if it was a scene from a movie. The intensity mounted as he grappled his hands back up her body and took her breasts out. In between nips and suckles he also kneaded them slowly. Asami groans as her valley grew warm wanting Bolin's ministrations. She took one hand and moved his fingers closer to her mouth sucking and licking them fiercely turning her on even more.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He whispered to her as his member started to throb more hitting in between her thighs feeling her wetness. She moaned and nodded in return, Asami could not say anything, she was too caught up.

Too far gone.

His eyes grew dark as put kisses all down her body until he was at the place he wanted to be. He kissed her clit and began to massage her with his tongue. This was brand new territory for her she had never experienced something so pleasure inducing and high bringing. He continued to lap it up and pushed her legs back to where her feet hit her head. Asami writhed under his touch; softly moaning his name as he feasted upon her. "Oh spirits I'm abou-" she screamed and her orgasm washed over her but he wasn't done yet, not in the least bit. Bolin dropped her legs down and sunk his member into her wet tightness, she squealed with lust. Diving into her lips, she could taste herself on him igniting a raging fire inside of her. She bucked into him and in return he dived down deeper every time.

He was giving her best night of her life, he only wanted to please her and make her feel good but it wouldn't be fair for her to have all the fun no. She stopped him and turned around now laying on her stomach, she slowly inched up as he stood behind her. It was a lovely sight her body glazed in a sheen of sweat, her core soaked and sore but she was ready.

"It's a treat." she purred as he grabbed her cheeks roughly prompting a hearty moan from her.

Bolin ran his his hand down her back and slowly slid his member into her. He groaned as her bottom hit his hips violently. She cursed every spirit from Aang to Koh, it was so good. Asami began to tense up knowing that she was close to her endgame. Bolin not one to disappoint, tried to make himself last longer. He gave five long deep thrusts before succumbing to his own end and fell forward on the bed.

They laid there wrapped into each others arms. "Asami, I love you." he said as he ran his fingers in her hair. She gleamed in the afterglow of his words and replied the same "I love you too Bolin." they continue to silently lay and bask in the start of their new relationship.


End file.
